


kissing hearts

by chuuhoonie



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, just kissing, kwp stands for kissing without plot :D, what up my name's jared im 19 and i never learned how to fucking write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuuhoonie/pseuds/chuuhoonie
Summary: two love birds kissing each other





	kissing hearts

**Author's Note:**

> it's short.  
> very short.  
> like my height.  
> :(.

With large hands cupping the small but endearing face, Daniel looked deeply into the twinkling eyes that were able to take one's breath away in an instant. He loved how Jihoon made it seem so easy to steal a person's heart. The older was barely able to properly circulate the air in his lungs because the boy standing in front of him was so insanely beautiful and mesmerizing that the younger even managed to steal all the words out of his mouth.

They didn't say anything but Daniel knew that the other was expecting him to close the distance more. Let's say the taller could feel it from the way Jihoon clasped onto his shirt with so much force while slightly puckering his lips with his eyes closed.

Daniel only lets out a small chuckle at the undeniable cuteness he held, eyes crinkling into two little crescents before he leans in and finally gives the younger what he wants. At first, his lips brushed against the other's in such a teasing manner that left Jihoon yearning after the touch of the older. He then just giggled while the boy frowned until Daniel presses their mouths together in an unexpected moment that made Jihoon's breath hitch.

The kiss was bland at first with no one moving until the taller decided to take the reign and delicately move his plush lips nibbling so favorably on the bottom one, sometimes even give it a soft bite. This makes Jihoon's heart flip a few times as he pulls harshly on Daniel's shirt with eyes shut tightly out of embarrassment. Jihoon tries to kiss back as goodly as his hyung while feeling a slight warmth spreading across his pink cheek but Daniel's kissing was just on a level he could never reach.

Daniel forms a smile on his lips before he licks the seam of the younger's mouth to ask for permission. The latter flinches, too shy and nervous for the upcoming move but eventually gives in after Daniel's persistent licking of his lips. So he slightly parts his own mouth. Taking the opportunity, the male sticks his tongue into Jihoon's mouth and starts to kiss him with more fervor.

The kiss was slow and full of warmth, both feeling the love and affection they had been holding towards each other. Until Daniel was starting to get addicted to the honey glazed taste of his lips. The older just was infatuated with the way Jihoon's soft lips fit perfectly onto his own, the way he tastes of saccharine and how he gave off the fragrance of a blooming flower garden in high spring. His breathing pattern started to get irregular and he kept exhaling against the soft skin of the younger with each containing the raw emotion of love.

Daniel slowly withdraws a string of saliva following which instinctively makes Jihoon whine. But he only smiles and tilts the boy's head a little sideways to peck his cute cheeks then his loving eyes. Jihoon cannot deny that he is absolutely in love with every single touch of Daniel and the way he treats him like he's the most precious treasure in the world.

 

"I love you"

 

The words come out like a bullet but stay in Jihoon's mind for an eternity. The boy only flatters his eyes open and loosens his grip on Daniel's creased shirt to wrap his arms around the huge frame in front of him. Everything feels so surreal. How come that a person so handsome, so smart and kind loves a nobody like him?

A sweet giggle slips off Jihoon's lips at the ticklish sensation from having an oversized puppy resting on his shoulder and breath constantly ghosting over his neck. He can feel the strong grip of Daniel's arms around his waist as if he was afraid that Jihoon would leave him.

 

"Hyung, you're suffocating me if you keep hugging me like that", he laughs patting his back to give a sign.

 

"God, I'm sorry Jihoonie! Are you hurt anywhere?"

 

Daniel immediately loosens his hold and lifts his head to check if the younger was alright. Jihoon cannot stop adoring the way the taller acts like a child.

 

"I'm fine, no worries"

 

Daniel's eyes brighten at the response as he leans in to give the boy a long and affectionate smooch on the lips.

He really thinks that Jihoon is an angel, god personally sent him after he heard his countless prayers for a real friend.

Jihoon might've been a friend to Daniel at first but now he is more than that. He's everything the older wanted in his life. Jihoon is Daniel's best friend, Daniel's angel, Daniel's home, Daniel's most precious treasure, Daniel's love of the life. And he didn't want to ever leave his side.

 

"I love you too, Daniel"

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)
> 
> i punched myself to post something because nielwink is just <3333333 i apologize for the lack of content but a fellow buddy asked me to showcase my writing skills and this came out o.o i actually wanted this to be a one shot but :( nevermind i have tons of other drafts and ineedtocontinueworkingonthem.


End file.
